1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a printing apparatus, method and non-transitory storage medium.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a printing apparatus typified by an inkjet printing apparatus, clogging of ink orifices is prevented by performing, for example, a suction operation of sucking ink from the ink orifices of a printing unit, in order to maintain the performance of the printing unit. If the suction operation is performed in a state in which the ink remaining amount is small, ink runs out during suction, air in an ink tank is guided to an ink supply channel, and bubbles may be trapped in the supply channel. The bubbles cause a discharge failure when discharging ink. Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2000-296627 discloses a technique of inhibiting the suction operation in a state in which the ink remaining amount in the ink tank is small.
However, if the suction operation is inhibited because of a small ink remaining amount, unused ink may remain in the ink tank. If the ink tank is exchanged in this state, unused ink remaining in the ink tank is wasted.